Rome, Greece, My love
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: Bella was kidnapped by a greecian vampire named lucas who wants bella as a mate, and adopted two kids, when those kids are in danger she sends them to the Cullens. What happens when the Cullens have to come save Bella. Remake of My mother's daugter.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella!" I heard his vicious voice call. Rome, Greece what ever you want to call it... Was supposed to have been filled with beauty. But me, all I saw was the dark side. When I'd first gotten here Lucas...my 'master' AKA major dousche. had taken me prisoner. I f I could bring my self to, I would blame the Cullens. If they hadn't left me I wouldn't be in this situation. I am a vampire living with the most dangerous and the most powerful vampire. This vampire regime could make the volturi quake with fear. I had the ability to bear children, create shields, and absorb other people's powers. Techincally. I'm somehow related to Aphordite's second cousin's daughter. Confusing I know. But this made me extremely beautiful. Hera, and Athena are also distant family members. ( I know it sorta doens't make sense but I sorta..kind of. Okay what ever its my story. IT makes sense and only applies here KAy?) Lucas wants me to be his mate and I refused. So apparently he's keeping me here til I fall in love with him...which is never going to happen. I have two adopted children. They're twins. I found them when they were children and Lucas changed Andonia against my will at 6 years old, and changed Alacander at 16. They don't sparkle in the sun light. Because I touched them I now have that power myself.

"Momma don't go." Adonia, my daughter said as she caught the edge of my dress.

"I have to." I replied back. I cringed as I thought of the last time I didn't come when he called.

"No you don't." Alcander told me. I'd named my children with greek names. Alacander Anieli , and Adonia Apollo.

"I do." I said sternly. "Now go wait please." I told them. I was touched by their concern but, I didn't want them getting hurt. They went and sat on the couch as told and I sauntered off to Lucas's room. He back hand slapped me as I came through the door. I held my hand over my cheek. I didn't hurt but the intent was clear.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"You will come when I call." He shouted at me. I nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you about your kids,"

"What about them?" I Asked.

"They make too much noise I want them killed." He glared at me. "I want you to be the one to do it." I felt as though the air has been knocked out of me. No! I wouldn't I couldn't!

"They don't hardly make any noise at all. All they do is sit there!" I shouted. I didn't regret it either. He pinned me against the wall. And at that exact moment an idea struck me. I nodded slowly.

"Yes master." I told him. He smiled at me and said.

"That a girl." He slapped me on the butt as i walked out. "you'll do it tonight!" He added before he shut the door. It was almost sundown I didn't have much time. I ran to their rooms and packed their things and some of mine...like all the money I had kept saved up, and the picture of Edward and I. Alacander played piano and Adonia played with him sometimes, but I sang with them, and one day while Lucas was out we recorded, and it was on a CD. I gave it to them. I quickly wrote on the case.

_Its your turn to be brave...._

_I love you so much_

_Momma_

I stuffed it in the suitcase. I called them in my room and gave them their things. and explained the situations.

"Go to America. Find the Cullens ask for Edward Cullen and ask them if you can stay. Don't tell them who I am, and remember our buisness is our buisness." I whispered they nodded.

"I love you momma." Andonia whispered.

"I love you too."

"Be safe mom. I love you," Alacander told me. I smiled gently. You too babies. I thought. I ushered them out the window of my room and told them to wait. I walked to Lucas's room and walked in.

"I'm taking them to the woods now. To k-" The word got stuck in my throat. "kill them." He smiled.

"Don't be so down hearted darling. One day we'll have our own." I felt like throwing up. I simply left the room and met them outside. I went with them as far as the woods and waited till they were out of the woods went to a clearing and started a fire.

EPOV

She was my everything. My life. My meaning. My love and I left her like the fool that I was.

"Edward!" alice shouted as she rushed into my room.

"What?" I groaned.

"There are two young vampires heading our way. We have to get their room set up."

"They're not staying here!" I growled at her. We only had one spare room and that's where Bella's room should have been.

"We're not trying to replace her! They're exactly what this family n-" I growled.

"No matter what you say Edward. Carlisle has final jursidiction and he's already said yes." I glared at her.

A few days later.

Andonia's Pov

"Alac, I want to go home."

"We can't we'll be killed." He told me sourly.

"Mom wouldn't do that."

"I know that. But Lucas would." He was quiet. "We're almost there." Alac had stolen a car and we pulled up into the Cullen drive we could knock on the door it was thrown open and a short pixie like girl stood there.

"Hi I'm Alice. Come in you guys." SHe gushed. Cautiously we followed her inside.

"Hi." I said softly. "I'm Andonia. This is my brother Alacander." In truth I was scared silly.

"Hi." He said with a slight attitude in his voice. Alacander was going to be upset for a while. He and Mom were really close.

"Is there an Edward Cullen here?" He asked.

"Yes." A weak voice called from behind Alice. He looked tired and he had purple bruises under neath his eyes. He had dry bronze hair and sad butterscotch eyes.

"A woman." Alacander cringed he hated not being able to call her mother. "Asked us to give this to you. " He pulled the note from his pocket and handed it to Edward. Edward took it and opened it and gasped.

EPOV

_Dear Edward,_

_This might be too much to ask, and I'm so very sorry that I interfeared with your lives. But Please take Alacander and Adonia in. they're in grave danger. I promise this is the last thing that I'll ever asked you to do._

_Love...._

_you know who. _

I shut the note. It smelled like Bella. Was it really? I mean after all this time.

"You know who wrote this?"I asked. The boy Alcander I think was his name pulled a picture from his duffle bag. He handed it to me and I gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

There in my hands was a yellowing picture of Bella and I. I nearly cried.

"This, this woman, is your mother?" I questioned shakily. She'd gotten married, she has a family, she-

"Yeah, you know her? " the boy retorted.

"We, we, where is she?" all the emotion that I'd been feeling released itself in that one question.

"Lucas," The little girl whispered.

"Who?" I asked, this must be her mate.

"Her master."

"Andonia shut up! Remember what she said they don't need to know anything." The boy answered.

"You don't answer, you don't stay." I told them, I knew it was mean but I had to find Bella. The young boy glared up at me.

"You think you're so tough don't you? Huh? Well I've got something for guys like you, guys like Lucas. You're nothing! You never have been and you never will be!"

"What do- Who are you talking about?"

"The man that imprisoned my mother, five days after you guys ran out on her. That's right I know about you all, and what you did to her."

"If you hate us so much, why did you come here?" I challenged.

"Because my mother, told me to. I would never leave her willingly. Lucas tried to have us killed, and if she didn't kill us she'd die too, so she sent us away and no one would be the wiser."

"What is Lucas doing to your mother?" I growled.

"I don't know! But I bet he treats her better than you you son of a -"

"Alacander stop!" Bella?


End file.
